Bis über den Tod hinaus
by MissMalfoy84
Summary: Zwei werden kommen am Ende des fünften Monats und zur Geburt des sechsten Monats.Sie werden die Macht tragen die Welt zu retten...Sie werden die Macht besitzen die Welt zu zerstören...
1. Chapter 1

Zwei werden kommen am Ende des fünften Monats und zur Geburt des sechsten Monats. Sie werden die Macht tragen die Welt zu retten...Sie werden die Macht besitzen die Welt zu zerstören...Die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen, wenn der erste Tyrann gegangen. Sie sind die reinsten Wesen dieser Welt, Mann und Frau, geschaffen für einander, ein Liebespaar. Geführt von Liebe bis hin zum Tod. Einst gestorben durcheinander, Wiedergeboren füreinander...Nicht mal der Tod vermag sie zu trennen, denn der eine kann nur durch den anderen sterben. Ihre Seelen auf ewig vereint in Liebe, reiner, wahrer Liebe. Und doch, wenn entbrennen wird Hass und Wut, die Welt versinkt in Asche und Glut. Es wird wieder passieren...(Auszug Kapitel 31) Die Geschichte von einem grausamen Spiel mit der Macht, selbst Voldemort schwebt in Gefahr und das nicht unbedingt durch Harry! Letztendes sind sie alle Figuren in einem grausamen Machtspiel! Gewinnen oder Verlieren, was anderes gibt es nicht!

Charakter: OCC, Familie Malfoy, Voldemort, alle Bösen und alle "Guten" und noch ein paar Neue.

Anmerkung: Ich halte mich nur wenig an die Geschehnisse in den Büchern der großartigen J.K. Rowling. Ebenfalls habe ich die Persönlichkeiten meiner Darsteller verändert. Lasst euch überraschen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war ein schöner warmer Sommertag im August als Geraldine McVoughn den Brief der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei erhielt. Sie reichte ihn ihrer Tochter Lara.

„Sehr geehrte Miss McVoughn, Sie sind herzlich eingeladen die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu besuchen..." „Mum, heist das, ich muss doch nicht nach Frankreich?", fragte Lara ihre Mutter Geraldine und strahlte über beide Ohren.

„Nein mein Schatz, das musst du nicht!", sagte ihre Mutter liebevoll.

„Juhu!", schrie Lara und sprang aufgeregt durch die Gegend.

Die McVoughns waren eine der bekanntesten Familien in England was die magische Welt betraf.

Lara sprang noch immer aufgeregt rum und ihre Mutter freute sich mit ihr, obwohl sie sie auch gerne in Frankreich auf der Beaubaton Akademie gesehen hätte.

„Lara mein Schatz, wir müssen noch die Sachen für deinen Unterricht besorgen. Wollen wir das heute noch erledigen?", fragte Geraldine ihre Tochter, die sich wie ein Brummkreisel vor Freude drehte.

„Ja Mum, können wir gerne machen.", rief Lara freudig, die auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer war. Lara kam angezogen zurück und machte sich bereit mit ihrer Mum in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Sie wohnten etwas außerhalb Londons in einem großen Schloss, das schon seit Generationen im Besitz der Familie McVoughn war. Von ihrem Vater wusste Lara nicht viel. Er war schon lange nicht mehr zuhause und ihre Mutter sagte ihr nicht, wo er sich befindet. Sie verstünde es noch nicht bekam sie immer als Antwort wenn sie ihre Mum fragte wo ihr Vater sei.

Per Flohpulver reisten sie in die Winkelgasse. Lara liebte diese Straße mehr als alles andere. Die Farben und die ganzen tollen Sachen die man dort sah! Explodierende Hüte die einem die Frisur ruinierten, nach Ogerschweiß riechendes Parfum, Socken die sich selbst anzogen und so weiter. Sie war einfach nur begeistert.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme die rief: „Geraldine McVoughn! Du übersiehst auch wirklich jeden." Ein großer blonder Mann mit spitzem Gesicht, grauen Augen und hohen Wangenknochen kam auf sie zu. Neben ihm stand ein Junge mit ebenso blonden Haaren, denselben grauen Augen und einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Lucius! Schön dich zu sehen.", sagte Geraldine freudig und umarmte den großen blonden Mann.

„Guten Tag Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Lara freundlich und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Guten Tag Lara, mein hübsches Kind." Das Lara hübsch war ließ sich nicht bestreiten. Sie hatte Blut einer Vela in ihren Adern und die Schönheit ihrer Mutter geerbt. Lange braune Haare und grüne Augen zierten ihre Erscheinung. Neben Lucius stand immer noch der Junge mit den blonden Haaren und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Hey Draco, wie gehts?", fragte Lara den Jungen der sie immer noch musterte.

„Sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage.", sagte er mit einer unüberhörbaren Arroganz in der Stimme. Er umschritt sie wie eine Schlange die versucht ihre Beute einzuwickeln.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte Lara genervt und funkelte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an.

„Nein...nein, alles in Ordnung.", sagte Draco grinsend. Ihre Mutter unterhielt sich immer noch Lucius. Worüber interessierte sie nicht großartig, denn sie beobachtete Draco der sie mit seinen kalten Augen ansah.

„Kommst du mein Schatz, wir müssen noch einiges für dein erstes Jahr besorgen.", sagte Geraldine und sah ihre Tochter an.

Lara wandte sich ab von Draco.

„Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Lara freundlich und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

„Tschüss Draco.", sie zwinkerte ihn an.

Sie drehte sich um und schritt bedächtig hinter ihrer Mutter her. Sah sich aber nochmal um und in dem Moment trafen sich ihr Blick und der von Draco. Sie lächelten sich beide zum Abschied an.

„Und wie findest Du Draco?"Geraldine sah ihre Tochter interessiert an.

„Naja, ich kenne ihn ja noch von früher, aber wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber er sieht nicht schlecht aus.", sagte Lara grinsend zu ihrer Mutter.

Eine so ähnliche Unterhaltung fand auch zwischen Draco und Lucius statt.

Der 1. September kam schneller als gedacht und Lara und ihre Mutter verfielen in helle Aufregung.

Den Abend vor dem 1. September wuselten sie beide durchs Schloss um den Koffer zu packen. Ihre Mutter hatte eine ellenlange Liste gemacht die sie nun abharkte und Lara alles in ihrem Koffer verstaute.

Die ganze Nacht bekam Lara kein Auge zu. Sie freute sich so sehr darauf neue Leute kennen zu lernen und war gespannt wie die Schule so war.

Am anderen Tag weckte ihre Mutter sie um 7 Uhr in der Früh.

„Kind, steh auf! Beeil dich bitte ein bisschen. Ich will nicht, dass wir zu spät kommen, sonst fährt der Zug nachher ohne dich ab.", rief ihre Mutter in ihr Zimmer.

Sie rappelte sich hoch und schleppte sich ins Bad um sich zu duschen.

Als sie fertig war ging sie in die Küche und aß Frühstück zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, die ihr aufgeregter als sie selbst schien.

Um neun Uhr machten sie sich auf zum Bahnhof.

„Gleis 9 ¾ mein Schatz", sagte ihre Mutter die hinter ihrer Tochter herlief.

Lara lief mit ihrem Gepäckwagen durch die Absperrung und fand sich kurz darauf auf dem Bahnsteig wieder der als 9 ¾ bezeichnet wurde.

Die riesige rote Dampflock stand schnaubend am Gleis. Der Bahnsteig war gefüllt mit Schülern, die alle das gleiche Ziel wie sie hatten.

Ihre Mutter kam direkt hinter ihr durch die Absperrung. Lara stand bei ihren Freunden Harry, Hermine und Ron und unterhielt sich mit ihnen.

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihnen und ging rüber zu ihrer Mutter.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mein Schatz.", sie umarmte ihre Tochter.

„Hallo Lucius, hallo Narcissa. Wie geht's euch?", sagte Geraldine zu den beiden Blondschöpfen neben ihr.

Draco stand neben Lara und sah sie wieder so komisch an wie er es schon in der Winkelgasse getan hatte.

Lara fand sein Verhalten äußerst merkwürdig. Wie er sie so ansah, als wenn sie irgendwas an sich hatte, was ihn in bannte.

„Hey!", Lara schnipste mit den Fingern. „Glotz mich nicht die ganze Zeit an! Ich bin doch kein Ausstellungsstück im Museum!", sagte sie bissig.

Er grinst sie nur diabolisch an.

„Meine Güte, und mit dem muss ich die Schulzeit verbringen das kann ja noch was werden!", sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und stiegen in den Zug ein, denn es war schon 9:45Uhr.

Sie standen beide am Fenster und sahen auf ihre Eltern runter.

„Seid artig ihr zwei!", sagte Lucius mahnend und sah die Beiden an.

„Passt auf euch auf!", sagte Geraldine und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ja Mum.", sagte Lara genervt.

Die Lok fing an zu schnaufen, der Schaffner pfiff, „Alles einsteigen", ertönte ein Ruf, die Türen schlossen sich und überglückliche Eltern standen am Bahnsteig, die ihren Kindern zu winkten.

„Schreib mir Mum!", rief Lara ihrer Mutter zu die immer kleiner wurde und winkte ihr.

Der Zug verließ den Bahnhof. Sie schloss das Fenster und drehte sich zu Malfoy um.

„Na denn, ich werd mal los. Wir sehen uns bestimmt später. Bis dann!" Mit diesen Worten nahm Lara ihren Koffer und ließen einen ziemlich bedepperten Malfoy zurück.

Sie suchte ihre Freunde und fand sie in einem Abteil fast am Ende des Zugs.

Lara öffnete die Tür und 3 paar ungläubige Augen starrten sie an.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte sie verdutzt.

„War das eben Lucius Malfoy neben deiner Mutter am Bahnsteig?", fragte Hermine, die als erste ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte.

„Ja, die kennen sich irgendwo her. Ich kenne ihn auch schon ziemlich lange, aber der Typ ist mir ziemlich suspekt. Kennt ihr seinen Sohn Draco? Das ist ja ein komischer Vogel!", sagte Lara mit einem leicht verächtlichen Unterton.

Sie setzte sich neben Hermine und ihr Kater Krumbein sprang ihr auf den Schoß.

Lara erzählte ihnen was in der Winkelgasse vorgefallen war. Jetzt wurde ihren Freunden auch klar, woher Malfoy und sie sich kannten.

Sie erzählten und lachten die ganze Zeit bis zum Bahnhof von Hogsmead.

Kurz vor ihrer Ankunft kam ein rothaariger Bursche in ihr Abteil der ihnen mitteilte, dass sie doch bitte ihre Schulumhänge umlegen möchten.

„Ron, dein Bruder ist echt ein absoluter Klugscheißer und Besserwisser!", brachte Lara hervor, die Percy zwar wahrnahm, aber nicht für voll nahm.

Sie wühlten in ihren Koffern und brachten das Unterste noch Oben, bis sie endlich ihre Umhänge fanden. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr noch gesagt, dass sie ihren Umhang ganz oben rauflegen sollte, aber das war Lara irgendwie entfallen.

Ein riesen Berg Kram und Klamotten quoll aus ihren Koffern. Es erinnerte ein bisschen an eine Bild von Picasso oder Dali. Sie setzten sich der Reihe nach auf die Koffer, damit sie verschlossen werden konnten und hofften inständigst, das sie nicht aufspringen und ihren Inhalt zum Besten geben.

Die Ankunft in Hogwarts

Es war schon die Dämmerung herein gebrochen, als sie Hogsmead erreichten.

Der Zug bremst und die Türen sprangen auf. Eine Schaar von Schülern ergoss sich über den Bahnhof, ähnlich einer Heuschreckenkolonie die ein Stück Land überfallen und Verwüstung hinterlassen.

Die vier Freunde nahmen ihre Koffer und stiegen aus dem Zug aus, dicht zusammengedrängt durch die anderen Schüler.

Sie konnten nicht viel erkennen, aber eine Stimme hören, die rief: „Erstklässler zu mir!"

Sie folgten der Stimme und erblickten eine männliche Gestalt von mindestens 2,5m Höhe.

„Schön, dann sind wohl jetzt alle da. Folgt mir!", sagte der Riese der einen Bart hatte wie der Weihnachtsmann.

Die Koffer ließen sie stehen am Bahnsteig, denn die wurden auf wundersame Weise, wie es schien, von ganz alleine zum Schloss befördert.

„Immer zu sechst in ein Boot.", rief der Riese freundlich.

Die vier Freunde stiegen in ein kleines schaukelndes Boot. Gerade setzte sich Lara, als plötzlich Malfoy neben ihr auftauchte und ein anderes Mädchen mit braunen Haaren das sie nicht kannte.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist bei deinen Freunden, diesen beiden unförmigen Wesen und dieser Struwelhexe!", sagte Lara bissig.

„Ich wollte aber viel lieber mit dir rüber fahren.", grinste Malfoy sie an.

Lara drehte sich zu Hermine um und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Als das Schloss vor ihnen auftauchte bekamen sie vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu.

Am anderen Ufer des Sees stiegen sie nacheinander aus und gingen, angeführt von dem Riesen zum Schloss hoch.

Er führte sie in eine große Halle, mit hoher Decke, wo sie schon von einer älteren Hexe mit spitzer Nase und funkelnden Augen empfangen wurden.

„Ich bin Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Sie werden nun Ihren Häusern zugeteilt. Bitte folgen Sie mir!", sagte sie unmissverständlich.

Geordnet gingen sie durch ein großes Holzportal in eine riesige Halle, in der vier lange Holztische standen. Der Raum war erleuchtet von tausenden von Kerzen die an der Decke schweben zu schienen.

Etwas ängstlich versammelten sie sich vor dem Lehrertisch, wo nun auch der Riese platzgenommen hatte.

Vor ihnen auf einem Holzhocker lag ein alter abgewetzter Spitzhut, der sehr, sehr ramponiert aussah.

Die spitznasige Hexe schritt neben den Hocker. „Das ist der sprechende Hut. Er wird Sie ihren Häusern zuteilen. Es gibt vier Stück, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ich werde nun ihre Namen einzeln verlesen, Sie treten nach vorne, ich setzte Ihnen den Hut auf und dann gehen Sie bitte zu dem Tisch ihres Hauses.", sagte sie streng.

In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine dicke Rolle Pergament, welches sie entrollte.

McGonagall verlas die Namen der Reihe nach. Lara's Freunde kamen alle nach Gryffindor und Draco nach Slytherin.

Dann war Lara an der Reihe. Sie trat nach vorne, setzte sich hin und ließ sich den Hut aufsetzen.

„Mh, was soll ich nur mit dir machen. Du bist schon was sehr merkwürdiges...". Der Hut überlegte eine Zeit und stieß dann hervor: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Der Tisch in rot johlte und applaudierte. Lara ging erleichtert zu ihren Freunden rüber und strahlte über beide Ohren. Im Augenwinkel vernahm sie Draco's Reaktion. Er schien gar nicht begeistert zu sein, dass sie nach Gryffindor gekommen ist.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Hermine verwundert und sah ihre Freundin dabei merkwürdig an.

„Der ärgert sich wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht zu ihm nach Slytherin gekommen bin. Na ja...hm...", sagte Lara nachdenklich und sah Draco dabei an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Das Jahr schritt rasch voran. Es ereigneten sich einige Merkwürdigkeiten, die Harry betrafen. Lara wusste, das seine Eltern von einem Zauberer namens Du-weist-schon-wen-ich-meine umgebracht. Ihr erschient diese Du-weist-schon-wen-Blabla tierisch albern, deshalb nannte sie IHN auch beim Namen. Er hieß Lord Voldemort, was so auch nicht ganz stimmte, denn eigentlich hieß er Tom Riddle.

Er nannte sich nur Lord Voldemort. Warum auch immer fragte sich Lara erst gar nicht, denn die Ereignisse schienen ihr schon seltsam genug, als sich noch den Kopf über einen durch geknallten Zauberer zu zerbrechen, der wahllos Menschen tötet.

Die Ereignisse häuften sich, je mehr das Jahr voran schritt. So wäre Harry zum Beispiel beinahe durch wildgewordene Bestecke umgebracht worden, die aus der Küche der Schule auf ihn zu geflogen kamen.

Auch das Verhalten ihres Professors in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war äußerst sonderbar. Immer wenn er Harry und Lara sah glänzten seine Augen auf eine unerklärliche Art und Weise. Ganz so, als ob sie Phosphor enthielten. Sie dachten sich vorläufig nichts dabei, denn sie hielten Quirrel einfach nur für verrückt, der sich zu lange mit irgendwelchen Merkwürdigkeiten beschäftigt hatte.

Es war ein schöner Sommertag kurz vor Ende ihres ersten Schuljahres.

Sie hatten gerade eine übermäßig uninteressante Stunde Verteidigung hinter sich und freuten sich schon sehnsüchtig auf das Mittagessen, als Professor Quirell Harry und Lara zu sich rief.

Sie beide traten mit aufgerichteten Nackenhaaren an den Lehrertisch. Quirell versicherte sich, das keiner mehr anwesend war.

Er schien verändert. Er wirkte blasser als sonst. Er sah für gewöhnlich aus wie ein unreifer Käse, aber jetzt sah er aus wie eine frisch gekalkte Wand.

„Sie wollten mit uns sprechen Professor?", fragte Harry vorsichtig die Gestalt die vor ihm stand.

Wortlos wickelte er seinen Turban ab, verdrehte seinen Kopf um 180 Grad und was sie dann sahen, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Sie wichen einen Schritt von dem Pult zurück und wollten in Richtung Tür laufen, als sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurückgezogen wurden.

„Lara, mein hübsches Kind! Komm näher! Lass mich dich betrachten!", sprach das Gesicht.

Lara wurde schlecht! Sowas hatte sie noch nie erlebt! Ein Mensch der seinen Kopf um 180 Grad drehen kann, war ihr noch nie zu Gesicht gekommen! Aber die Krönung war das Gesicht am Hinterkopf und das sprach auch noch zu ihr!

Sie wollten schreien, konnten aber nicht, denn irgendetwas schnürte ihnen die Luft ab.

„Kind, du hast die Schönheit deiner Mutter und wie ich sehen kann die Intelligenz deines Vaters.", sagte das Gesicht mit einer Art Lächeln im „Gesicht", Visage trifft es wohl eher.

„Professor, wer oder was schaut dort aus ihrem Hinterkopf und spricht auch noch mit mir?", fragte Lara erschrocken und panisch.

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Harry wusste ganz genau wer das war. Er brachte kein Wort hervor. Ihm war einfach nur schlecht. Er hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sich übergeben.

„Und wen haben wir da? Harry Potter!",sagte das Gesicht verächtlich.

„Töte ihn!", befahl das Gesicht dem Körper von ihrem Professor.

Er stürzte sich wie in Trance auf Harry, verbrannte sich aber auf wundersame Art und Weise die Hände.

„Dummkopf!", schrie das Gesicht!

Harry flog quer durch den Raum und wurde bewusstlos. Lara schrie vor Angst und beugte sich über Harry um zu sehen, ob er noch atmete.

Eine Kraft zog sie dicht an ihren Professor ran und ließ sie in der Luft schweben.

Die Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie konnte nicht schreien, denn ihr blieb fast die Luft weg.

„Lara, du weißt nicht alles über deine Familie!" Das Gesicht machte eine Kunstpause.

„Du weist sicher nicht viel über deinen Vater...deine Mutter wird es dir erzählen, früher oder später...nur so viel...ich und du stehen in einem nicht ganz unwichtigen Verhältnis. Vor elf Jahren verlor ich meinen Körper und lebe seit dem als „Gast" im Körper anderer Menschen. Ich Lara, bin dein Onkel. Du bist die Nichte des großen Lord Voldemort's!", er sah sie diabolisch an. Lara wurde weiß im Gesicht. Ihr Herz sackte runter zu ihrem Magen und die Magensäure gluckerte ihre Speiseröhre hinauf. Sie hielt es alles für einen grauenhaften Alptraum und hoffte, dass sie bald erwachen würde.

Sie schwebte immer noch vor dem Gesicht.

„In deinen Adern fließt dasselbe Blut wie einst in meinen! Du bist meine direkte Nachfahrin. Du besitzt dieselbe Macht wie ich! Du und ich sind die direkten Nachfahren Salazar Slytherin's, einer der größten Magier die je gelebt haben!

„Ich möchte dir etwas schenken.", sagte das Gesicht leise.

Die Hände ihres Professors berührten sie am Rücken und sie hatte das Gefühl als wenn die Haut dort verbrannte, so als wenn man ihre ein glühendes Eisen auf die Haut drückte! Es waren grauenhafte Schmerzen! Sie schrie vor Schmerzen und Tränen rannten ihr übers Gesicht.

„Du bist eine meinen Blutes und so wird dich jeder Mensch erkennen und dich fürchten!", sagte Voldemort feierlich. Mit entsetzten erkannte Lara, das ihr Umhang am Rücken zerrissen war und die Haut verbrannt aussah. In einem Spiegel der im Klassenzimmer stand erkannte sie schockiert das Voldemort ihr ein Zeichen in den Rücken eingebrannt hatte. Ihre Haut blutete und schmerzte grauenhaft.

Die Schmerzen wurden so unerträglich das sie drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Sie sah nur noch wie Voldemort's Gesicht diabolisch lachte und dann erschrocken zur Tür blickte. Sie bekam gerade noch mit wie die Tür aufflog, dann wurde es schwarz um sie herum und sie glitt ab in eine grauenhafte Welt, die bevölkert war von Dämonen und Geistern, die sie versuchten zu berühren. Sie rannte einen Gang entlang und wurde verfolgt von diesen grauhaften Gestallten die nach ihr griffen...


	4. Chapter 4

Sie hörte jemanden ihren Namen rufen, immer und immer wieder.

Als sie erwachte war sie auf dem Krankenflügel, Ron und Hermine saßen an ihrem Bett. Harry lag in dem Bett neben ihr.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Hermine sie vorsichtig mit sorgenvoller Mine.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Quirell? Wo ist Voldemort?", fragte Lara verstört und sah abwechselnd von Hermine zu Ron. Ihr tat alles weh und sie hatte das Gefühl als wäre sie aus 1000 Metern Höhe in die Tiefe gestürzt.

Am Fußende ihres Bettes tauchten Professor Dumbeldore und Professor Snape auf.

„Professor...", sie sah ihren Schulleiter Hilfe suchend an.

„Professor, was war das? Erklären Sie es mir bitte! Habe ich immer noch dieses Ding auf meinem Rücken?", fragte Lara verwirrt.

Er sah sie über die Gläser seiner Brille liebevoll an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden dir alles erklären, aber zuerst müssen wir auf deine Mutter warten. Sie wird jeden Moment eintreffen.", sagte Dumbeldore ruhig.

Lara legte sich wieder hin und starrte gedankenverloren die Decke an.

„Am besten Sie gehen jetzt und damit meine ich ALLE!", sagte Madam Pomfrey nachdrücklich.

Das Zimmer leerte sich und Lara lag in ihrem Bett, starrte an die Decke und weinte leise.

Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen.

Sie merkte wie jemand durch den Vorhang an ihr Bett trat und ihr die Hand auf den Rücken legte.

Es war ihre Mutter, die sie besorgt ansah. Geraldine machte sich Vorwürfe. „Hätten wir doch nur besser aufgepasst!", sagte sie immer wieder zu sich selbst. „Die Zeichen waren so eindeutig! Warum musste es jetzt schon passieren?", fragte sie sich in Gedanken.

Lara drehte sich um und sah ihre Mutter mit ihren verweinten Augen an.

„Mum, erklärs mir. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?", ihre Tochter weinte bitterliche Tränen.

Geraldine haderte mit sich. Sie war doch noch so jung! Sie sollte es noch nicht erfahren! Sie sollte eine unbeschwerte Kindheit haben! Sie verfluchte den Bruder ihres Mannes innerlich und seufzte laut. Dann blickte sie zu ihrer Tochter, die sie flehend ansah.

„Lara, dein Vater, nun ja, du kennst ihn nicht wirklich, er ist der Bruder von Tom Riddle, der heute auch Voldemort genannt wird. Dein Vater ist ein bekannter Todesser gewesen. Er ist zurzeit in Askaban inhaftiert, ein Gefängnis für Hexen und Zauberer. Voldemort hat die Hoffnung, dass du...(sie stockte) das du mit auf seine Seite trittst.", sie sah ihre Tochter an, die zu zittern anfing.

Lara konnte es nicht fassen. Aber ihre Mutter erzählte ihr noch mehr Unglaublichkeiten, die Lara immer mehr hoffen ließen, dass dies alles nur ein grauenhafter Alptraum sei.

Sie erfuhr das ihr Vater mit der halben Familie in Askaban saß, eine Frau namens Belatrix Lestrange, die eine Tante von Lara war, saß mit ihm dort ein und ein Mann namens Barthy Crouch Jr., den sie nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte.

Das unglaublichste war aber, das Lucius Malfoy ihr Patenonkel ist! Sie kannte ihn zwar schon ihr ganzes Leben und hielt ihn einfach nur für einen Bekannten ihrer Mutter, genau wie seine Frau Narzissa. Sie unternahmen früher viel zusammen, daher kannte Lara auch schon seit sie denken konnte. Aber sie hätte Lucius nie für ihren Paten gehalten.

Es war einfach zu viel für Lara. Sie wurde sehr müde und schlief ein und verfiel in einen Gott sei Dank traumlosen aber unruhigen Schlaf.

Den Rest des Schuljahres musste sie auf der Krankenstation verbringen, denn die Wunde auf ihren Rücken wollte nicht abheilen.

Madam Pomfrey mixte Tinkturen zusammen mit Professor Sprout an und mischte Salben die ihr stündlich aufgetragen wurden. Sie hatten die Hoffnung, dass der Fluch der ihre Haut so zugerichtet hatte und nun fürs Leben kennzeichnet wird etwas zu lindern, aber sie waren machtlos. Selbst Dumbeldore und Snape versagten an diesem Zauber.

Am letzten Schultag durfte sie mit einem Verband um den Oberkörper den Krankenflügel verlassen.

Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo schon ihre Freunde sehnsüchtig auf sie warteten.

Lara ließ sich in einen Sessel am Kamin fallen und Krummbein sprang auf ihren Schoß, wie er es immer tat. Der Kater schien sie zu lieben.

Sie kraulte ihn geistesabwesend und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Hermine hatte ihren Koffer gepackt und alles für ihre heutige Abreise bereitgestellt.

Lara warf sich ihren Umhang über und ging zusammen mit den anderen runter in die große Halle um auf ihre Abreise zu warten.

Auf dem Weg dahin vermied sie es in die Gesichter der anderen zu blicken.

Hermine ging rechts von ihr, links Harry und neben ihm Ron. Harry und sie wurden interessiert angestarrt, aber keiner von ihnen hob den Kopf. In der großen Halle angekommen standen sie dicht zusammen und versuchten sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten.

Draco kam mit seinem Gefolge die Treppe runter und erblickte sie. Er sah Lara direkt in die Augen. Sie konnte diesen Blick nicht zu ordnen. Für Harry hatte er nur verachtende Blicke übrig.

Es war als wenn Draco ihr bedeuten wolle, dass er sich Sorgen um sie mache.

Sie sah ihn ein letztes Mal an. Es schien ihm, als wenn Lara äußerlich gealtert wäre, aber sie trotzdem nichts von ihrer Schönheit verloren hatte. Ihm viel auf, das ihre Augen schwarz gerändert waren und sie nicht so leuchteten wie sonst. Ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, was ihr zugestoßen war.

Sie sah so traurig aus, jagte ihm durch den Kopf, aber er wusste auch, dass es der absolut falsche Moment war, sie an zu sprechen.

Er lächelte ihr zu und sie versuchte es ebenfalls auch wenn dieser Versuch jämmerlich scheiterte. Sie wurden wieder von dem Riesen, dessen Namen ihnen nun mittlerweile bekannt war abgeholt.

„Alle „Noch-Erstklässler" bitte zu mir rüber!", rief Hagrid.

Sie folgten ihm raus aufs Schlossgelände. Sie schritten die Treppe hinab und kamen vor Kutschen zum stehen, die anscheinend von selbst fuhren.

Lara dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und stieg zusammen mit ihren Freunden in eine ein. Die Kutsche rumpelte den Weg zum Bahnhof runter. Keiner sprach ein Wort.

Lara starrte in die Gegend. Sie hatte das Gefühl als wenn sie um 10 Jahre gealtert wäre, dabei war sie gerade mal 12 Jahre alt. Am Bahnhof angekommen nahm sich jeder seinen Koffer und stieg in den Zug ein. Sie suchten sich ein Abteil im hinteren Teil des Zuges. Erst jetzt, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten konnte Lara ein Wort über die Lippen bringen. Sie erzählte ihren Freunden die ganz Fahrt über die Geschichte, die ihr ihre Mutter erzählt hatte am Krankenbett.

„Oh Gott Lara, weißt du was das bedeutet?", brachte Hermine gequält hervor!

„Ja, das weiß ich sehr gut. Ich bin in ein Teil von Voldemort, wie Harry. Als er versucht hatte, Harry zu töten, ist ein Teil von ihm in Harry übergegangen. In dem Moment, wo ich dieses Mal empfing, ging die Hälfte der Macht Voldemorts auf mich über.", sagte Lara langsam und leise.

„Du bist eine die mächtigsten Junghexe auf diesem Planeten, ich hoffe es ist dir bewusst.", sagte Hermine ruhig und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Ich weiß es! Glaubst du ich habe darum gebeten?", sagte Lara zornig.

Ihre Freunde hatten sie noch nie so erlebt. Sie nahmen es ihr aber auch nicht übel, denn der Schock saß tief und Lara war gerade dabei es zu verarbeiten. Sie konnten sich nicht annähernd vorstellen, was für eine Last auf ihren Schultern lag.

Lara besaß unglaubliche Fähigkeiten, sie konnte nur durch die Kraft ihrer Gedanken Dinge geschehen lassen und in Köpfen anderer lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch.

Sie war mehr als begabt was Verteidigung und Verwandlung anging.

Aber sie bat ihre Freunde es nicht breit zu treten und niemanden etwas zu erzählen, was wirklich vorgefallen war.

In den folgenden Jahren verfeinerte sie ihre Fähigkeiten und teilte ihr Wissen mit ihren Freunden. Professor Snape half ihr beim Ausbauen ihrer Okklumentikfertigkeiten und sie versuchte so gut wie möglich ihren Freunden ihr Wissen weiterzugeben.

Am Ende war sie besser als ihr Professor und da war sie gerade 16!

Sie hatte die Möglichkeit in jedermanns Gedanken rum zu wühlen, was sie aber nur bei eher schwachen Opfern ausnutzte, um so ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen.

Es war ein Frühlingstag im April. Lara war in der 5. Klasse und sie hatte gerade ihre Okklumentikstunde bei Prof. Snape beendet.

Lara verließ sein Büro im Keller des Schlosses, ganz nah bei den Kerkern, die den Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherin's bildeten. Sie schlenderte den Weg entlang und versuchte das Gesehene und Geschehene zu verarbeiten, denn was sie gesehen hatte war nicht gerade leichte Kost. Sie war so tief in Snape's Gedanken vorgerungen, das sie seine Vergangenheit als Todesser ganz klar vor Augen gehabt hatte. Sie versuchte einfach nur die Bilder los zu werden und konzentrierte sich auf andere Dinge. Der Ort unten im Schloss erinnerte sie immer an Draco. Ihre Freunde waren nicht allzu sehr begeistert, dass sie mit einem Slytherin befreundet war, aber sie sagte sich, dass sie damit klarkommen mussten, wenn sie gute Freunde waren.

Lara machte sich nicht allzu großen Gedanken darum, was ihre Freunde davon hielten, denn für sie war jeder Mensch gleich und jeder Mensch machte Fehler, die sich nicht immer vermeiden ließen.

Kein Mensch war frei von irgendwelchen Fehlern oder Makeln und so war es für sich das normalste auf der Welt das sie sich mit einem Jungen unterhielt der mittlerweile auch 16 war und zu Slytherin gehörte. Ihr war es wie gesagt egal zu welchem Haus er gehörte. Ihre Freundin Hermine war die Einzige, die es akzeptierte. Ron und Harry waren sehr skeptisch was das Ganze anbelangte. Aber es sollten sich bald alle Fronten und Gegebenheiten neu verteilen.


End file.
